The Way It Should Have Been
by writingisright
Summary: Dimitri tells Rose that his love for her has faded. What he hasn't told her is that what he said isn't exactly true. Drowning in guilt, he doesn't want to risk dragging her down with him. With a few friends help; however, Rose soon learns what will happen to Dimitri's and her love. Follow Rose, Dimitri, and the rest of the gang in this story that begins near the end of Spirit Bound
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! This is my first FanFic, so please bear with me. Also, I would greatly appreciate reviews and/or comments. By the way, this is a Vampire Academy FanFiction, and I don't own any of the characters, Richelle Mead does!**

* * *

In an undertone, I murmured, "This isn't over. I won't give up on you." "I've given up on you," he said back, voice also soft. "Love fades. Mine has." I stared at him in disbelief. All this time, he'd never phrased it like that. His protests had always been about some greater good, about the remorse he felt over being a monster or how it had scarred him from love. _I've given up on you. Love fades. Mine has._ I backed up, the sting of those words hitting me as hard as if he'd slapped me. Something shifted in his features, like maybe he knew how much he'd hurt me. I didn't stick around to see. Instead, I pushed my way out of the aisle and ran out towards the doors in the back, afraid that if I stayed any longer, everyone in the church would see me cry.

As I trekked back to my room in silence, Dimitri's words replayed over and over in my mind like a broken record. How could his love fade? How could he even say something like that? I knew he saw what his words had done to me in the church. But, what he didn't know is that I saw how much it hurt him to say those words to me.

I decided to go to Adrian's room on a whim. Five syncopated knocks on his door, and I was inside.

"Little dhampir, why are you so sad?" he asked, concerned.

He wrapped a gentle arm around my shoulders and pulled me inside.

"D-Dimitri," was all I had to say before the deluge of water that had threatened to erupt from my eyes did. And, it was all the explaining that Adrian needed. He hugged me tightly, and whispered soothing words into my hair, and for a moment, just a moment, I wished that I could stay like this forever. Finally, he rested his hands on my shoulders, and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Rose," he said. "I know that your ex-boyfriend is a dhampir again, and I know I should be extremely jealous, but I am not."

I gave him a questioning look before he continued.

"Hell, scratch that. I am extremely jealous. But, I knew this would happen. It was him all along. Dimitri. He was taken and you were taken, and I knew that, but I loved you nonetheless."

I sniffled, shocked slightly by his honest admission. But nothing could prepare me for the next words that came out of his mouth.

* * *

**I know, I know. I ended it On a cliffhanger. I promise I will write the Next chapter Soon, maybe later today As it is only Quarter to Eleven where I live. Thanks for reading, and Please, Please, please Review!**

**(Oh, and I Apologise for The funky capitalization in This Bolded Part.)**

**Until Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, XxLittle-Bad-GirlXxX, my empanadas burned and the whole kitchen went up in flames, so... anyway! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it.**

* * *

"I am going to help you win him back," Adrian said.

"What?!" I said, aghast. What was he even saying? Why would he, my boyfriend, want to help me get back together with my ex-boyfriend? This didn't make any sense.

"Adrian, why would you do that?"

"Well, it's quite simple, you see."

"Well, no. I don't see."

"Look, it's obvious that he still loves you, Rose."

I took a deep breath in. No, Adrian, he doesn't love me."

"I don't believe you."

"He told me 'Love fades. Mine has.'"

And then, I couldn't help it, I burst into tears. Adrian pulled me into an embrace.

"Let me make you happy again, Rose."

"Oh, Adrian, I am happy. Here. With you," I replied.

"Clearly not. You are crying."

"Only because I was thinking about... him." Saying his name hurt too much. When he told me that his love for me had faded, well, it ripped half of my heart out. I sobbed uncontrollably into Adrian's chest.

"Shhh, I'll make it better. Just let me help you."

I took in a deep breath. If I let him help me, it meant that my other friends would be involved, too. That was something that I didn't want.

And then, I made a wrong move. I looked into Adrian's eyes. They were filled with emotions: love, concern, yearning. It way too much, looking into his eyes, I felt my resolve to keep him out of this mess falter.

"Okay, you can help me," I said quietly.

"Thank you."

"But why, Adrian? Why?" I asked because I just couldn't help myself.

"Because, my Rose, when you're happy, I'm happy, and when you're with him, you're happy, and even thought it kills me to see you with him, knowing that you are happy fills my soul and my heart with joy."

Wow. He did have his reasons.

"Don't worry, Rose, I'm doing this for me, too."

Yes, that was what I needed to hear. If doing this would make Adrian feel better, then I had to do it.

"I don't suppose you're going to tell me how you're going to convince him?"

"Nope," he said, drawing out the o.

I looked down, and a single, stupid tear ran down my cheek. I angrily rubbed it away, upset that thinking about him could do this to me. So, instead of thinking about him, I thought about Adrian. I looked at his face, and saw his wavy brown hair, messily arranged at the top of his head. I saw his impossibly green eyes, filled with nothing but an eager desire to help me. I saw his nose, a bit off center, but perfect, nonetheless. I saw his pink mouth, and before anything could happen, I kissed him.

And boy, was it a kiss. He was slow and gentle at first, but when my nails dug into his back, he moaned and pressed me closer to him, his lips rough and passionate. I felt that familiar warmth fill me and I felt a strange peaceful feeling drift over me.

But no! What was I doing? This would only make it harder. I reluctantly pulled away from him.

"I can't do this anymore," I muttered.

"Yeah. Okay. I understand." The words were pained and I saw hurt in his beautiful eyes.

I braced myself for the goodbye.

* * *

**I think that the next part will be from Lissa's POV, but if you have any other ideas, I'm open to suggestions!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soooo...here I am again. I just seemed to have a bunch of ideas today. XP **

**This next chapter is through Lissa's eyes . **

**Please, please, pretty please review!**

* * *

While Adrian and Christian were out thinking of ways to convince Dimitri to go back to Rose, I was studying in my dorm. They didn't want me there in case Rose was in my head, watching. Of course, I agreed. After all, she was my best friend.

I put in my earphones and played Papercut by Linkin Park. Rose hated their music, and I learned that it was a way to keep her out of my head sometimes.

Christian and Adrian didn't tell me the whole plan, only part of it. Both were extremely paranoid that Rose was listening in. Adrian would talk to Dimitri first. If that didn't work, Christian would be next. Eventually, Dimitri would see sense and get back together with Rose. Or so we all hoped. Both boys were wondering what would happen if Dimitri would indeed end up with Rose again, but I was worried about the opposite happening. What if he said no? What if he told them to go away? What if he denied his love for her?

What if he tells the that his love for her really did fade?

Oh, if that happened, nothing, not even me would be able to heal poor, poor Rose's broken heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello...**

**Sorry for not updating earlier, I was extremely busy. (I know, me being extremely busy? (Pssh, when does that happen?! How about all the time? haha) Internal monologue...**

**Anyway, this next chapter is in DIMITRI'S POV, so enjoy!**

* * *

_"Rose," I yelled frantically. _

_Why? Because Rose was precariously balanced on a thin wooden beam. A beam that had a crack in the centre that threatened to break soon. And, if that happened, then my Roza would fall. _

_And die._

_"Rose," I pleaded, trying to talk some sense into her mind. "Rose, please, don't do this. Lissa needs you. Adrian needs you. I need you Roza."_

_She tilted her head slightly, as if she could hear me, but, alas, I knew that she could not._

_She took one more step, and..._

_Turned to face me._

_"If you love me, Dimitri, then save me," she barely whispered before taking a final step backwards into the murky waters below. _

_"No!" I screamed._

_Without thinking, I ran after her. I dove into the waters and searched for her. I plunged deeper into the brackish water and spotted her long, brown hair flowing in the water. I swam closer, and grabbed her body, tilting her head up so she could breathe. When nothing happened, I swam to the gravely shore. _

_I placed my hands on her chest and quickly pressed to a brisk beat. Nothing was working, I continued pumping, and finally brought my lips to hers. I breathed air into her, and kept pushing air into her lungs. I felt her chest rising and falling gently, on its own. _

_Her eyes fluttered open, and I looked into her dark eyes._

_"Dimitri, I knew you loved me."_

_"Of course, my Roza, I never stopped," I murmur. _

_She took another deep gulp of air and looked into my eyes._

_"The stars. The stars are gone..."_

_What stars? And then, I look up to the sky. It's ablaze with a stunning array of lights. And my Roza cannot see them. _

_"Dimitri, I will always..." _

_And then, her breathing slowed as did her pulse._

_She let out her final breath, her eyes locked on mine. I closed my eyes and took her hand in mine._

_"No, Roza, no, don't fall asleep on me!" I cried. _

_And then, she was gone. _

* * *

I gasped as I opened my eyes.

"It was just a dream, Dimitri," I tell myself.

Only a dream, right?

I got dressed, cleaned up, then went to get some breakfast.

As I munched meditatively on my piece of toast, I wondered how Roza-no, she was not my Roza anymore, just Rose Hathaway-could still govern my dreams like that. My grandmother, Yeva used to always say that your dreams reveal your true desires, so I was worried. Just a bit.

I tried to tell myself that I was over Roza-Rose, but my heart knew the truth. That wasn't true.

I longed for her. I dreamed of her. I remembered how she spoke my name, how she smiled, how her lips felt on mine...

No.

I needed to stop this. I would only make myself crazy.

"But you already are," I heard Rose's retort in my mind.

Ahhhh, the woes of being in love.

* * *

**The next chapter should be up by late today or tomorrow, so until next time, my lovelies! **

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...**

**(for now...) hehehe**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! **

**This chapter is in Adrian's POV, so yeah...**

**Anyway, enjoy zis.**

**Okay. I'm going now.**

* * *

I walked briskly down the hall, straight to Belikov's room.

I knocked loudly on his door and he opened it.

"Ivashkov. What do you want?" he muttered.

"Look, just let me in, Dimitri," I said. Saying his first name would throw him off, and I knew it. His eyes flashed. Anger? No. Something else I couldn't quite place.

I sat down on the corner of his bed. He crossed his arms across his chest and leaned on the wall, glaring at me. I ignored the evil eye he was giving me and jumped to the questioning.

"How have you been, Dimitri?" I asked him. He looked slightly startled and blinked.

"I've been fine," he lied.

I shook my head slowly. "Be honest. Don't make me use compulsion on you to make you tell me the truth."

He inhaled sharply, clearly annoyed at being caught.

"Fine. I've been miserable, really," he answered honestly.

"Oh, and why is that?" I asked.

He glared at me again, but answered, nevertheless.

"Rose." He rubbed the back of his neck and continued to explain. "Without her, it's been difficult. Utter agony. Excruciatingly painful. Knowing she's waiting for me to come back to her doesn't make anything any easier."

He looked straight into my eyes. "I wish she would move on and love you completely, Adrian. You are good for her."

I was a little miffed by what he said, but didn't dare show it.

"If you know she's waiting for you, why don't you just go back to her and give her what she wants? What you want?" I said.

He looks away, and finally meets my eyes again.

"Do you have any idea what I did to her in Siberia, Adrian?"

I shook my head. Even Rose hadn't told me. I vaguely remembered the dream I had when there was a bite at her jugular on her neck.

"I captured her when she tried to kill me and then... then I kept her as my own personal blood whore. Rose, Adrian! Rose! How I was so callous, beats me." His voice drops and he whispers. "How she can forgive me after all the horrible things I did to her, I have no idea."

I was shocked into a temporary silence, but found my voice moments later.

"Dimitri, she forgave you because she is utterly and truly in love with you. How you cannot accept that you are her one and only love slips my mind."

He looked to the ground.

"I cannot, Adrian. I love her. I will always love her. But after what I've done, I can't!" he said loudly.

I shook my head again.

"Open your eyes, Belikov."

He raised his head to fix yet another glare on me.

"She loves you and you love her. It's quite simple. Don't make this mistake, or you'll both be lost forever," I told him. I got off the bed and began to make my way to the door when he spoke again.

"The guilt that shrouds me is unbearable. I cannot, and will not, drag Rose into it, too. Please, Adrian. Please understand this," he said.

I looked at him once more and then swiftly left the room.

Dimitri Belikov would have another visitor within the week.

Christian Ozera.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be up in a matter of minutes. **

**Adiós.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This next chapter is in Dimitri's POV. Read on...**

* * *

There was a sharp knocking at the door. I glanced to my alarm clock and groaned. It was 5:26 AM. I got out of bed and went to open the door.

When I saw who was standing there, I just let out another loud groan.

"Good morning, Dimitri," Christian Ozera's gleeful voice greeted me.

"Quit beating around the bush, Ozera. You've come here for a reason. What do you want?" I asked, peeved that he just happened to knock at my door so early in the morning. Sure, I was going to wake up in four minutes, but still. Did I really need to see Fireball this early?

No.

He invited himself inside and sat on the edge of my bed. I frowned slightly and crossed my arms across my chest as I sank into an empty chair.

"Yes..." I prompted him.

He blinked a couple of times.

"Look, Belikov, I'm not gonna sugar-coat it and wrap it up with a bow for you," he began. "Rose needs you."

I glanced up at the ceiling before turning back to look at him.

"Dimitri, she's absolutely terrible without you. She cries in her sleep and even I've noticed that when she slips into her daydreams, she whispers your name and touches her lips."

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, annoyed at Flame Boy here for bringing this up and worried for Rose and how she was coping.

"There it is," he said softly.

"There what is?" I asked.

"You were just thinking about her," he said simply.

I fix him with a glare, and he looked a bit sad.

"You still love her, Dimitri. It's obvious."

I shook my head no.

"Yes, you do. It's obvious."

I looked pointedly at him again.

"Why are torturing yourself like this, Dimitri?" he asked, concerned. "You know you're only punishing her, too, right?"

I looked at the ground and nodded ever so slightly.

He inhaled sharply, and I glanced up at him.

"You know she's been having nightmares, right? Lissa told me Rose has been screaming in the middle of the night."

And immediately, the guilt hit me.

"And, she only yells one word," he continued. Of course. "Do I need to tell you, or do you already know what it is?" he asked gently.

I looked back up at him, and his ice blue eyes were studying me, waiting for my reaction.

"The one and only word she screams is 'Dimitri'. She's hurting, and only you can heal her."

I sighed and took my face in my hands.

"I know, Ozera. I know," I mutter.

"Then why, Dimitri, are you doing this? Not only to you, but to her, and to all of us? When Rose suffers, you suffer, and so does Lissa, all of us do."

I let out another sigh and get up.

"Look, Ozera. I did horrendous, cruel, filthy things to her when she came after me. She can, and probably already has, forgiven me, but I cannot forgive myself."

He remained silent, so I went on.

"I am lost in this maze of guilt, and I cannot, nor will I, drag Rose into it with me."

He gave me a pitying look and rose to leave. Before he stepped out of the door, I opened my mouth.

"I still love her, Christian. I never stopped loving her," I told him.

He turned around, clearly exasperated.

"Then love her, Dimitri. Just love* her!" he exclaimed and then he was gone.

* * *

I dreamed of Roza again. It was the same awful nightmare that plagued me ever since I became a dhampir again.

My Roza would always be in my heart. I just had to escape the guilt that was drowning me. I was slowly dying without her, and she was slowly dying without me.

But no matter what, dead, living, struggling, drowning, sleeping, or awake, I would always love my Roza.

Always.

* * *

*** the word live is supposed to be in italics.**

**I'll update soon (hopefully), but until then, readaholics!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, I know I haven't updated in like, what 5 days? Anyway, I've had this chapter on my phone for a while, so I'm just going to type it in here.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: (since I've been forgettin') I do not own characters of Vampire Academy...Richelle Mead does!**

**Onwards!**

* * *

Rose POV

It's been eleven days since Dimitri told me he didn't love me. I've been trying to ignore the sting of his words, but to no avail. Did I forget to mention that I also saw how much it hurt him to say those four words to me?

Ever since Dimitri turned dhampir again, I've been having the worst nightmares: My parents' deaths, Lissa stepping into flames, Dimitri remaining Strigoi-and converting me, too. I know they aren't real, but they just seem so... pain that accompanies these nightmares isn't too pleasant, either. That's why I've been going to Lissa. She helps me cope. I know, it's odd, right? Me needing to cope.

* * *

"Hey, Liss," I said as she opened the door..

"Hi Rose. Come in. I have some news," she said excitedly.

I stepped inside and asked her why she was so jumpy.

"Well, I was walking with Christian and we kinda stopped, and I don't know, he looked at me and told me that he thought that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me!"

"Oh, my gosh, Liss!" I all-but squealed. "He pretty much asked you to marry him, you know that right?"

"I know! Isn't this amazing? Oh, Rose, I love him so much, it hurts," she said, unaware of the pain hearing that would cause me. I wince unintentionally. She must have noticed because she quickly apologised. I waved it off nonchalantly. These days, even saying or hearing his name hurt.

"Are there any improvements, Rose?" she asked, suddenly all business, but concerned, too.

"I think so. Everything is less gory because I can hear what's going on, I just can't see it happening," I explained.

She nodded whilst rummaging through her bag. Producing a small silver ring with an opal in the centre, she said, "Here. It should ward off evil thoughts and spirits. When you wear it during the day, it gives you Clarity."

"Thanks, Liss," I said, putting the ring on my smallest finger.

* * *

**And, that's the chapter. The next one will be up within fifteen minutes. Sorry if it was a short chapter...**

**You guys should tell me what you would rather prefer: long or short chapters.**

**And also, would you rather it all be in Rose's POV or are the multiple POVs fine? I personally feel that the multiple perspective offers the reader a better understanding to all the characters choices and actions. **

**Soooooo, as always, please review. PMs are much appreciated, too! **


	8. Chapter 8

** And I'm back...**

**Chapter Eight is all Lissa's POV.**

**And again, I do not own VA or the characters, only this plot. Richelle Mead owns VA and the wonderful characters. *weeps for 2 seconds* Okay, I'm okay.**

**Onwards.**

* * *

It was such a relief for me after Rose willingly took the ring. After all, she thought it would help with her bad dreams and give her Clarity. That, it did do, but it also connected Dimitri's dreams to hers. A bit like Adrian's dream visits.

I called Christian and Adrian over to tell them that we've finally made some major progress on Project Romitri.

There were three sharp knocks on the door. It was Christian and my knock. I smiled and opened the door to let them inside. Christian kissed me quickly and Adrian asked why he had to wake up at one thirty in the afternoon to come and meet me in my dorm. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"So, you know how I can charm metals and jewellery, right?" I asked. They nodded.

"Well, I gave Rose a charmed ring."

Adrian looked slightly green.

"But she knew you charmed it, right?" he asked.

"Of course," I confirmed. "I just didn't tell her that not only did it ward off bad dreams and spirits and offer Clarity during waking hours, it also connected Dimitri's dream to hers."

"Smart thinking, babe," Christian said.

I grinned my thanks.

"So, I guess we'll just have to wait until Liss gets some update from our dear Rosie Posie," Christian concluded.

"Correct," I said.

"Alright, well, I'm gonna go back to my den," Adrian muttered. I knew it was strange for him to help his (now) ex-girlfriend get the love of her life back, but he did it anyway.

Christian got up too, but I told him to wait.

"Adrian can go wherever the hell he wants, but you're mine now," I murmured in his ear.  
"Mmmmm, consider me a willing prisoner, then, my Love."

I kissed him.

* * *

**And there we are...**

**As requested via PM, there was some ChristianxLissa fluff in this chapter. The next two chapters will be slightly longer (I think) and they will (hopefully) be better.**

**Next chapter ETA: Twenty Minutes! **

***waves goodbye***


	9. Chapter 9

**Why hello, there. **

**Put on the dance music, my friends, it's time to partyyyyy**

**Three chapters in ONE day! YAYYYYYYYY**

**Onwards!**

* * *

Rose POV

Liss was right about the ring. My whole entire day seemed much clearer, I felt alive.

I opened the door to my dorm and walked inside. I took off my school clothes and slipped on some shorts and a tanks top. I laced up my training shoes and for the first time in a while, decided to visit a long-lost friend of mine. The Gym.

When I went inside, I made a beeline to the punching bag. I put some white talcum powder on my hands and found the smallest boxing gloves.I wnet over to the punching bag and I jabbed it over and over again. I didn't stop until I knew it was dead. Then, I went to the corner and did five repetitions of twenty push-ups. Near the end,my arms were wobbling in protest, but I continued. After t hat, I raced over to the track and just ran. I knew I was fast, but when a boy asked if he could run with me, I told him yes. We ran two miles together, and I let my hair escape from the tight bun I wore too often these days. The guy, Matt, was pretty fast, but by Mile Five, he was lagging. I ended swiftly on my seventh mile. For the first time in forever, I beat my all-time record of six and a half miles and I managed to shave off two minutes from my six-mile time.

"You know, you're an amazing runner...especially for a girl," Matt told me, muttering the last part.

Normally, I would have taken offence, but I simply thanked him.

"Thanks. And don't worry, Matt, you'll improve. Just work on endurance training," I suggested.

I took a quick cold shower and left the gym four hours later, feeling more refreshed that ever.

I went back to my dorm and changed. I collapsed on my bed and drifted off into sleep.

And for once, I didn't have a nightmare, no.

What, no, more like _who _I dreamed about scared the shit out of me.

* * *

**Andddd. There. The Next chapter will be up tomorrow. **

**I hope three chapters compensated for my lack of updating earlier. I know some of you guys are really eager to read this Fic. Thank you everyone who read and reviewed. You guys are a great help and motivation for me.**

**So, until later, my friends.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter TEN! Yes! I finally made it! (We need some more dance music!)**

**This is all Dimitri's POV, so enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA!**

**(Don't forget to review!)**

**Onward!**

* * *

It was a hectic day and when I was nearly finished, I decided to go to the gym.

I gave the punching bag a good beating before moving on to the track for endurance running. When I went back into the gym to go on to the elliptical, I saw her.

Roz-Rose. Her face was sweaty and her cheeks flushed. She was still, and would always be, the Roza I loved. She went over to the punching bag, her stance light. I saw the profile of her body and when she began punching the red bag, I caught a glimpse of the determination in her eyes. Ten minutes later, and she was delivering blows even harder. I could tell that she had her mind set on beating the life out of that poor punching bag. A single tear tracked down her cheek, but she made no effort to brush it away. If I were still training with her, I would have kissed all her tears-shed and un shed-away. After she was done punishing the defeated bag, she went outside to the track where she began to run with this kid, Matt. Now I was facing her direction face on, but the tinted windows allowed only me to see her, as I was in the inside of the building. They kept a good pace together until the fifth mile, when the boy started to slow. Rose pushed on faster and finished seven miles in a gazelle-like sprint. She was talking to Matt, and when I saw a smile light up her face, I felt an unfamiliar knot twist in my stomach. I knew it was wrong to be jealous of him, but he was able to make her smile, and that's what really bothered me.

I could no longer make her smile.

Instead, I caused her pain. Christian had informed me that the mere mention of my name caused Rose to physically wince, and Adrian had told me that Lissa had spoken to Rose on one occasion about me. And, on that one occasion, Rose had broken down in tears, crying, "it hurts, it hurts" again and again. It was not a good feeling knowing that she was in pain, and I gained no happiness in knowing that I was the source of her pain. I knew I was the only one who could help her-who could fix her.

But I was unable to forgive myself. Rose herself had been the one to point that out to me. And, I knew she was right. She had already forgiven me for the appalling sins I had committed in Siberia. It helped knowing she accepted my wrongdoings without any preconceived notions or thoughts and that she kept any judgements to herself. She could forgive me, yes, but was I ready to do the same for myself?

* * *

I went to bed early and was sucked back into my nightmare. But this night, something was different.

* * *

_"Rose!" I yelled._

_Rose turned around and looked at me._

_"Dimitri!" she called back. "Dimitri, what are you doing here?"_

_I frowned._

_"What do you mean? This is my dream," I told her._

_She looked slightly taken aback. _

_"Oh." She looked at our surroundings and asked, "Do you dream of me often?"_

_I nodded. "Always."_

_Her rosy lips parted and she breathed out an "oh"._

_Then, she took a jerky step backwards._

_My eyes widened at her impending death. I felt myself lurch forwards toward her._

_"No!" I screamed. I ran after her and dived into the murky waters below. I found her now limp and lifeless body and dragged her to the surface, closer to the rocky shore._

_She wasn't breathing, but I felt a faint pulse. _

_I brought my mouth to hers and breathed air into her, pushing on her chest at a fast pace._

_Her eyes fluttered open and she looked into my eyes. I wondered if she could see the stars._

_"I'm sorry, Dimitri."_

_What? Why was she sorry?"_

_"For what?" I croaked._

_A tear rolled sideways down her face to her temple._

_"For everything."_

_"Oh, Roza, you have nothing to be sorry for," I whispered in her ear._

_Her eyes found mine once again. I saw the silent pleading in them shining through, and before I could think properly, _

_I kissed her lips._

* * *

**That's The Dream from Dimitri's POV.**

**I know, I'm evil. Mwwwwahahahaha**

**Anyway, I will upload the next chapter in less that fifteen minutes. (It's The Dream in Rose's POV) **

**I thought it would be interesting if I did it from her perspective because she's never experienced The Dream before, and reading her take on it would offer you guys a nice kind of twist.**

**Please, R&R! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here we go again...**

**This is a replay of The Dream, but in Rose's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA!**

**Onward. -**

* * *

I was dreaming.

* * *

_"Rose!" Dimitri shouted._

_"Dimitri!" I yelled back._

_Wait._

_What?_

_"Dimitri, what are you doing here?" I amended._

_He seemed confused. "What do you mean? This is my dream."_

_I raised my eyebrows in surprise. He dreamed of _me._ Looking around, I uttered, "Oh."_

_And then, "Do you dream of me often?"_

_"Always," he confirmed._

_Before I could do anything, I felt a force pulling be backwards. Almost like the dream we were having was commanding me to move unwillingly._

_And then, I fell._

_"No!" I heard him screech._

_I felt a wave of ice-cold water crash and submerge me under._

_Everything went black._

* * *

_My eyes flew open._

_I looked into his dark eyes and opened my mouth._

_"I'm sorry, Dimitri," I heard myself say._

_His eyebrows knit together in concern. A tear tumbled out of my eye._

_"For what?"_

_"For everything."_

_He moved closer to me._

_"Oh, Roza," he said. Roza. _Roza. _"You have nothing to be sorry for."_

_I looked at him for a few seconds silently longing and wishing for him to-_

_His lips pressed gently to mine._

* * *

**I know, I know. Please don't kill me. **

**In the Next chapter, we will probably see Rose And Dimitri discuss their strange and peculiar, if not coincidental dream in person.**

**Thanks again for reading! **

**Please review, it'll only take You two minutes!**

**(And again, I apologise for the strange capitalisation in the bolded part. For some reason, words are being capitalised just for the heck of it.**

**Until next time, everyone!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disorientated, I woke up and looked to see where I was. Hmmm... Still in my room where I had fallen asleep. But I wondered...  
No. It wasn't real. It was just a dream.  
The moment I stepped into the bathroom, everything I looked at was sharper; even the white tiles and grey grout looked vividly coloured.  
Thank you, Liss, I thought to myself.  
And then, I glanced into the mirror.  
And I gasped at my somewhat unsightly appearance.

My hair was matted and damp and my clothes were completely drenched. The makeup I had forgotten to take off was smudged around my eyes and I looked like a freaking zombie. My cheekbones jutted out and the dark circles under my eyes sank in. I looked myself over in the mirror again and saw that my skin clinged to my bones. I inspected my hands to see that my fingernails were dirty with a sand-like material. The same stuff was stuck to the ends of my hair. I found cuts and bruises along my arms and shoulders. What happened*?

I brushed my long locks and hastily dressed to be presentable for Lissa. When I got to her room, I gave one quick and loud knock and soon after the door opened revealing a scantily clad Lissa. I peeked in and saw Christian hopping around on one foot clinging to the bed sheet in an attempt to cover himself. "Well, well, what have we here?" I drawled in my best appalled teacher voice. Lissa jut giggled while Christian slowly turned a shade of red that rivaled beetroot. I couldn't help but laugh at their almost comical expressions. "I'm just gonna..." Christian trailed off, pointing to the door. Lissa and I just nodded, hiding a smirk. Once Christian was gone, I turned to Lissa. "Liss, I-"  
"Why the hell are you wet, Rose?" she interrupted.  
"I-uhhh...Well, that's why I came here."  
She motioned me to continue.  
"I had a nightmare, well, I dream, I think, because he* was there. And he* wasn't a Strigoi, or insane, or evil...He* was just...himself*," I blurted.  
Her brow furrowed. "What are you trying to tell me, Rose?"  
I inhaled a deep breath and sat down on one of the chairs. "I had a dream about, or rather, with, him*. Liss, it was mind-boggling. I mean, I wasn't able to control some things, and, and well, *he* ended up saving me. I think I was drowning and he rescued me, Liss. And then, he, he, well, he kissed me," I told her.  
Her eyebrows shot up and she scrutinised me for a few moments. She might have been trying to see my aura, but I saw the two glasses of wine on the table. She was slightly drunk. "So, you're trying to tell me that," she began. "You had a dream with Dimitri-" I winced "-and he saved you and then you guys kissed? I don't understand, Rose. What does this have to do with you being wet?" She scrutinised me some more and then it dawned on her. "Wait, you mean you fell in water, and became wet in your dream, and then when you woke up, you were soaked from the same water?!"  
I nodded and her jaw hit the ground in a very un-royalty-like way. "I need to get Adrian," she mumbled.  
Without warning, Adrian Ivashcov himself came barging through the door. "How did you know..."Rose muttered.  
"Lissa, how come I couldn't dream walk with Rose tonight? I thought you said-" he stopped abruptly when he saw me standing next to Lissa. "Rose," he said and kissed my knuckles. I blushed helplessly and he gave a faint smile. And then, "Rose, pray tell me, why are you drenched?" "Ask Liss," I replied, suddenly exhausted. "Rose, you should get to sleep," Lissa said after prodding throught the bond.  
"Yeah, ahhh, okay, I'm gonna do that," I responded groggily.

While Lissa spoke to Adrian about god-knows-what, I fell into a dreamless slumber for the first time in so long. "Dimitri," I murmured as I woke up. "Dimitri..." I bolted upright in my bed. Saying his name no longer hurt. "Dimitri."  
No, it did not cause me pain any longer.  
"Dimitri."  
It felt...  
"Dimitri. Dimitri. Dimitri."  
Joy. Suffering. Angst. Worry.  
"Dimitri."  
Confusion.  
"Dimitri"  
Nervousness.  
"Dimitri."  
Hope.  
"Dimitri, Dimitri, Dimitri, Dimitri."  
Longing. Determination. Want. Need.  
"Dimitri"  
Trust.  
"Dimitri."  
Life.  
"Dimitri Belicov."  
Love.

Every asterisk (*) indicates that the word should be in italics! 


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the long wait for these few chapters, but I had a terrible case of...writer's block. Anyway, enjoy! P.S. Take the POLL on my profile, please! Disclaimer: I don't own VA! Onward!**

"Roza," my voice broke through the silence of my bedroom. I dreamt about Roza. Sure, it was just like my other nightmares, but this time, she survived. This time, we had a conversation. This time, she didn't awake only to fall into a void again. This time, she kissed me. It's not a lot, but that one kiss, fiction or reality, gave me all the confirmation and confidence I needed. Roza forgived me. It was time to forgive myself. Despite my pushing her away, she still loved me. She loved the monster that I was. That I am. With Roza in mind, the guilt no longer ate away at me. I knew I had sinned, but the bitter feeling of self-hatred had disappeared. I continued along with my day which inched along slowly. I knew one thing for certain: I must see Rose. I stopped by her dorm hoping to find her there, but to no avail. After knocking on the door three times to no answer, I decided to go to the gym to train. When I walked in, the room was empty. With no sparing partner, working on my defensive skills would be difficult. I began to warm up on the track. Speed because I needed to find Roza and fix this mess soon. After twelve laps, I went and lifted weights. Strength, because I needed to be strong for Roza. When the door opened, I was only marginally startled and was able to keep my guardian mask on. What frightened me the most was that my Roza walked through the door, wearing the most heart-breaking expression. Finally, my senses came rushing back to me. "Roza..." my voice came out as a feeble whisper. She glanced at me once, took her shoes off, and went towards the mats. "Come on," she commanded. "Let's spar." I followed her silently. The moment I stepped on the mat, she delivered a fierce jab to the left side of my face. "That was for calling me 'Roza'." I opened my mouth, but not before she slapped my other cheek. Hard. I didn't flinch, I just stared at her. "That was for having no hope when you were a Strigoi." Her knee came up and met the location inbetween my legs none-too-gently. "And that," she said whilst watching me gasp in pain. "That was for leaving me." Oh, Roza, If only you knew. We sparred and I finally managed to pin her to the mat. "Roza," I murmured. "Dimitri," she breathed. We continued to stare at eachother for a while. I found myself getting lost in her chocolate eyes, her wonderful scent, her beauty. And then,

**Five reviews for the next chapter? Please? I appologise for the horible formatting. I lost the ribbon that allowed me to do italics, the horizontal line and slingle line breaks...:( If anyone can help with this, please... I need your help. **


	14. Chapter 14

** Wow! You guys are great. I asked for five reviews on my last chapter and got nine! Yay! Soooo... I researched how to format correctly when Fanfiction funks it up, and I hope this chapter looks cleaner than the last. If not, then, I'm sorry, fellas. Boldface is a lower case 'strong' in those pointy brackets and italics is 'em' in the same things. The line breaks (enters) are just two enters or a "hard" enter (Shift+Enter) and a horizontal line is a 'hr' in pointy brackets , but that didn't seem to work this time (oh well) Sorrrrrrrrrrrry if I bored you there, but if any of you know how to fix this *minor* problem, please, I need you. (For your help, of course) By the way, it's Roza's POV**

Disclaimer: Really, guys? I think we know by not that I most certainly do _not_ own VA.

Onward!

And then, I struggled to escape from under him. My squirming only made him tighten his hold on me.

"Let me go!" I screeched, noticing the double meaning of what I was yelling. But I knew there was one true question: Did I want him to let me go?

I looked into his dark eyes again.

My first mistake.

And I realised that, no, I did not want him to let me go.

I wanted him to hold me, to cherish me, to love me. Dimitri must have seen a change in my eyes because he started to open his mouth as if to say something.

"Roza," _ Oh, his voice..._ "I just, look at me. I just want to apologise first."

Oh? Did he?

And thus began his long tirade of sincere apologies and the need for forgiveness. And I listened to it all, realising that he really was sorry. He stood up from the floor, allowing me to get up, too.

"Roza," he said softly, moving closer to me.

One step.

His hand reached out to brush a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

One step.

His hand gently carressed my cheek.

One step.

His fingers slipped below my chin to lift my face up.

One step.

His face moved nearer.

One step.

His lips were a tantalising distance away.

One step.

"But, Roza, I am most certainly _not_ sorry for this," he breathed, his sweet breath blowing on my moist lips.

He moved closer as if to kiss me, but I deftly went to the side. I took one more step backwards and found my back pressed against the wall. My eyes widened in suprise. I was trapped.

Dimitri shifted so we were pressed flush against each other.

I gulped.

He cradled my face and bent down to whisper in my ear.

"My Roza, meet me tomorrow at seven o'clock at the coffee shop."

I nodded and he smiled a little. I returned it.

Once I was in my room, I glanced at my smallest finger where Lissa's ring rested. It was really beautiful, silver and opalescent, glistening like a translucent lake in the pale, flickering moonlight. I sighed as I sat on my bed. Tomorrow I would visit Dimitri.

Tonight, I would dream of him.

** Phew! Tell me how it was...**

Also, could I get maybe, oh, I don't know... ten reviews for the next chapter? I love you all! (In the most platonic way, of course). 


	15. Chapter 15

**Why, hello there. I'm back! (Tell a friend [if you have any!]) Sorry for the long wait. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It alternates between Lissa and Adrian and Christian (I will indicate when) and is on the longer side.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA, sadly…**

**Onward!**

**N.B. There is an F-Bomb in here, just a heads up.**

* * *

**Lissa POV**

"So, Adrian," I said, stressing his name. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, um, well, I just, er, was wondering if anyone in Rose's family died recently," he says awkwardly.

"Mmmhhmmm, now, let me rephrase that, _cousin_. Why _are_ you here?" I wasn't usually sarcastic, but when I didn't get my way, or when I was fueled by liquid courage, my inner snarkiness (read: inner Rose) showed through. Adrian looked a bit flustered from my sass.

"I was, er, worried."

"Sure you were, cousin. Worried about Rose's ass, you were," I retorted lightly. Hey, I couldn't help it, I _was_ a little drunk!

"Okay, Yoda. You're right. I was worried about Rose," he caved. "It's been some time since she had The Dream, and she never really asked about it. Hell, she wasn't even suspicious of us spirit users!"

I raised an eyebrow and motioned for him to sit down. Obeyed Master Yoda's commands, he did. Good boy. Wait. He was talking about something just now. Oh, yeah, my friend.

"Lissa, are you okay?" he asked.

"Wha—yeah. Of course I am. Continue talking, cousin." I said the cousin thing because I knew it infuriated him, slowly but surely. And, well, Adrian looked cute when he was infuriated.

"You think I'm cute when I'm mad?" Adrian asked randomly.

I looked up at him and nodded. His eyes were so beautiful. We both had green eyes, but his were emeralds. Mine were just pale and dull.

"Liss," he took my chin over his two fingers. I swore I felt a zap, a tingle. His eyes widened fractionally as if he had felt it, too. "Your eyes are stunning. They're this delicate, pale jade green."

I started to get lost in those shining orbs of his. I felt like I could continue staring into them forever and remain completely content…

"They're enchanting, your eyes," he said like Yoda. "You're enchanting."

My breathing hitched and then became faster. _Adrian._

His hands caressed my face and neck. _Oh_, that felt amazing! Mmmmm…

_Adrian, go to Adrian…_

"Adrian," I whispered.

_Go to Adrian and stay there…_

"Lissa," he murmured just as quietly.

_Adrian. Just Adrian. No one else is important now…_

"Adrian, I lo—"

The front door crashed open.

And in came in…

* * *

**Adrian POV**

"Liss," I placed my two fingers under her chin. I felt a spark of electricity—maybe it was spirit reacting with spirit. "Your eyes are stunning. They're this delicate, pale jade green."

I gazed into her glittering green eyes that she had just now called "pale and dull". They really were something else, and I felt like I could keep staring into them forever and remain completely content…

"They're enchanting, your eyes," I told her. "You're enchanting."

I knew it was really cheesy, but her breathing became faster. All I could think of was Lissa.

My hands explored her soft neck, her smooth cheek. So beautiful, my cousin.

_Lissa, go to Lissa…_

"Adrian," she whispered.

_Go to Lissa and stay there…_

"Lissa," I murmured just as quietly.

_Lissa. Just be with Lissa. No one else is important now…_

"Adrian, I lo—"

The front door resounded as it opened.

And in came in none other than the blue-eyed, black-haired Christian Ozera.

He eyed our compromising position on the sofa and his nostrils flared. I watched as his face became progressively closer to a shade better known as 'tomato red'. I gingerly came off of Lissa's lap, accidentally placing my hand on her thigh. To make it worse, she moaned when I applied pressure without meaning to. Dammit, she _moaned_, for Christ's sake.

"And what, exactly, do you think you are doing?" Christian bellowed.

_Fuck._

* * *

**Lissa POV**

I wanted to feel his hands on my body again.

But there was this guy in the doorway glaring at me.

This guy just so happened to be Christian Ozera. My current boyfriend.

_Adrian… go to him. Forget Christian._

His hands felt so…nice.

But Christian was yelling now. I didn't like it one bit.

So I started to cry. I just wanted to see what it was like to have Adrian's arms around me. When Adrian turned to look at me, I saw the intensity of his stare. He took me up in his arms and plopped me down beside the toilet. _Ew…_

"It's not ew, Lissa," Adrian said, his voice silky as ever. "You had too much to drink. Vodka, that is," he clarified.

Christian stormed into the bathroom shortly after and decided to ask the sixty-eight million dollar question. Adrian muttered something under his breath, and received a death-glare from him.

"Where is Rose?"

As soon as I heard her name, I snapped back into the present. Ten, twenty minutes before was all a haze. Jeez, what did I _do_?

"You drank too much vodka," someone said.

I yawned, but not before dry heaving into the toilet. I could swear I felt both Adrian and Christian cringe at the sound of my magnificent retch.

_Assholes._

* * *

**Adrian POV**

I carried Lissa to the toilet, and the way she felt in my arms almost sent me over the edge. Her warm body pressed up against mine…

_No! Have control, Adrian,_ I berated myself mentally.

"_Ew_!" she practically shrieked. I sighed.

"It's not ew, Lissa. You had too much to drink." I felt the need to explain further. "Vodka, that is," I added.

Just then, Christian barged into the room, looking as peed off as ever.

"Where's the fire, Sparky?" I breathed quietly. I knew he heard me, because then he asked us something.

"Where is Rose?"

_Rose._ Her name brought me back into reality. Everything that happened fifteen minutes ago was all a blur.

"Ugh, what the hell did I _do_?" Lissa complained.

"You drank too much vodka," Christian pointed out.

Poor Lissa heaved into the toilet once more and Christian and I tried to not make a face at the horrid stench.

"_Assholes_," Lissa hissed.

* * *

**Christian POV**

Something was wrong. Lissa would never forget our date just like that. We were dedicated and loved each other, but I noticed that we had our slip-ups here and there. It was otherwise a relationship that was envy-worthy. Liss and I were always synchronized. When she moved, I moved. And I knew she knew this, too. Where could she have gone?

Maybe there was an emergency "Project Romitri" meeting, as Lissa had nicknamed them.

My first option was to call her. If there was no answer, then I'd go to her room and check there.

I grabbed my cell phone and speed-dialed her number. Fourteen times. That's when I realized that I would probably have to stop by her dorm and check to see if she was in there.

Once I arrived there, I figured there was no point in knocking. I heard voices and figured it was Lissa on the phone, perhaps.

The door swung open more forcefully than I had intended and I wished I had knocked on the door. Because there, on the couch, sprawled across my Lissa was Adrian Ivashcov. _Her cousin._ His hands were roaming all over her petite body and hers were tangled in his brown hair. I internally hoped that they hadn't kissed. _Please, no, not my Lissa._

I silently watched as Adrian cautiously climbed off of Lissa's lap. He put his hand on her upper thigh (hopefully by accident) and I nearly lost it when I heard her moan at his touch. What happened to her? She usually wasn't usually like this, especially not with Adrian. Their relationship was completely platonic. I think. I hoped, really, for Lissa's sake. (And mine, too, but my ego, er, dignity, prevented me from admitting that to myself).

And then, I finally processed the scene in front of me. Ivashcov draped across _my girl_.

"And what, exactly, do you think you are doing?" I thundered.

They both looked dazed, as if this was all an act to test my abilities and see if I could still set things in flames at my will. Which I could, I assure you. And at that precise moment, I felt like making Ivashcov's pants catch fire. It would be an accident, of course; completely understandable in this situation.

Suddenly, Lissa burst into tears. Adrian spun around to look at her crying and lifted her up in his arms. They were headed, I assumed, to the toilet.

"Ew!" I heard Lissa screech.

"It's not ew, Lissa," Adrian purred. Was it just me or did he say that with a flirtatious lilt? "You had too much to drink. Vodka, that is," he explained to her.

I entered the bathroom to ask the question I had intended to ask when I had first stepped into the dorm. Adrian muttered "where's the fire, Sparky" under his breath, and I shot daggers at him as soon as I caught it.

"Where is Rose?" I voiced.

As soon as I said her name, they both blinked rapidly and glanced around, taking in their surroundings.

"Jeez, what did I _do_?" Lissa grumbled.

"You drank too much vodka," Adrian replied.

She yawned, but not before dry heaving into the toilet. I winced slightly at the horrible sound that had just exited my girlfriend's mouth.

_"__Assholes_," Lissa seethed.

* * *

After she expelled all the contents of her queasy stomach into the toilet bowl and rinsing out her mouth, Lissa promptly fell asleep in my lap.

Adrian sat across from me on the stool. I eyed him menacingly, but he seemed unaffected.

"What? So you have no remorse as to what you were doing, oh, ten minutes ago?" I said acidly.

"Huh? What do you mean? I was just going to ask Lissa how "Project Romitri" was going," he said. He sounded innocent enough, but I had to verify.

"You mean to say that you have absolutely no idea what you and Lissa were doing just ten minutes ago?"

His brow furrowed and he looked genuinely confused.

"I got ready to come here and ask Lissa about Rose and Dimitri…?" It came out as a question.

I sighed. This was going to be a long talk.

I questioned Adrian for what seemed like an eon, but was really only thirty-five minutes. And, just as my impromptu Spanish Inquisition demonstrated, he was not lying. The strange thing was that he didn't remember a thing.

* * *

**Lissa POV**

I woke up warm and wrapped up in Christian's arms. It was so toasty and I was so comfortable that I didn't want to get up to go to classes. And that rarely happened these days.

"Mmm, baby, get up," I mumbled to him.

He stirred a little and opened one piercing blue eye. Gah, I swear, I fell for those sapphire blue lakes of his eyes. And then, I realized, I was still falling for them.

I placed a kiss square on his mouth, and he was ready and dressed in less than five minutes.

"You sure you brushed for two minutes," I joked.

He just nodded, sort of in a dazed state. I wondered what happened.

"Do you remember?" he asked.

It was such a vague question, so I asked him to elaborate.

"Last night. Do you remember what you and Ivas—er, Adrian did last night?"

Okay, now, I was confused. "Huh?"

He looked at me expectantly.

"I just remember Rose coming to me to talk about stuff, and then Adrian coming in aswell. He said he was going to ask about something…" I trailed off, unsure.

He nodded as if that was all the information he needed to know.

"Wait, we had a date planned for yesterday, right?"

He nodded again.

"Well, let's ditch today. It's on me, whatever we do," I told him.

His face lit up in a stunning grin and I could feel myself getting a little starstruck.

* * *

**That's it for now. Please review; they keep me motivated to write longer chapters and more often. **

**Is the anticipation for Rose and Dimitri's "date" getting to you? How about you guys give me 10 reviews and I give you their unofficial date…other stuff may happen ****_nudge, nudge wink, wink_****. **

**Oh, and I'm also facing a dilemma as to the whole awkward Christian-Lissa-Adrian love triangle-ish thing. By the way, Adrian and Lissa are not actually cousins, as mentioned quite often in VA. He just calls her 'cousin' as a fond gesture.**

**Kudos**** to anyone who can figure out what happened to Liss and Adrian before I explain in upcoming chapters.**

**Until next time! **


End file.
